My First Kiss
by Kandis-renea
Summary: Previously on Big Time One Shots. James and Logan share their first kiss. Kiddie!Jagan.


**My First Kiss**

**Summary: Previously on **_**Big Time One Shots.**_** James and Logan share their first kiss. Kiddie!Jagan.**

**Pairing: kiddie Jagan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything that you may recognize. I only own the plot and the OCs.**

**A/N: I am dedicating this to **_**Newbie-0.0Q**_** because she's awesome and she loves kiddie Jagan.**

"Mommy! I don't need a babysitter!" Ten year old Logan complained to his mother. "I'm ten years old!"

"Logan, don't argue. Besides, don't you love Dani?" Logan's mother did have a point; Logan certainly did love Dani. But it wasn't fair, Logan was ten years old and he should be able to stay home all by himself. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to be alone; James was coming over.

"Yeah, but I have James coming over. I don't need anyone else with me."

"Dani said that she was planning on taking the two of you down to the fair." And just like that, Logan shut up and didn't complain the whole time that they waited for Dani and James to show up.

XxX

"Okay," Dani started, "Logan, you and James stay right here. I'll be back in a minute; okay?" Dani asked, before she walked into the restroom.

"Logie, I think we should go." James said, not wanting to stay with Dani all night. "Besides, Tanner is coming and I don't like him."

"Well, I don't like him either; but Dani will get in trouble if we leave her. And so will we, Jamie." Logan said.

James hated to admit that Logan was right, because Logan was always right about things.

When Dani came back out of the restroom, the three of them made their ways towards Tanner, who was at the front gate. Once they were joined by Tanner, they decided to grab something to drink before going on rides together.

Logan and James had been able to go on a couple rides that Dani and Tanner wanted to go on, and Logan was going to admit it but he was scared to go on them. And Logan and James had begged the two teenagers to go on a few rides with them. And Logan and James even got to go on a few by themselves while Dani and Tanner went on a few by themselves. James had begged the whole day to go on the Farris wheel, but Dani had kept telling him that they were saving that for later.

Logan's stomach had started to growl, so they all decided to go get something to eat while they waited for the line to go down for the Farris wheel. Logan and James wanted to share a thing of curly fries, and Dani and Tanner shared a couple slices of pizza. And while they were eating, Logan said that he wanted lemonade. So, Tanner and Logan had made their way toward the lemonade stand.

"So, Logan, you have fun today?" Tanner asked, while they waited in line.

"Yeah!" Logan said enthusiastically. "James and I got to go on that swing ride and we shared a seat."

"Oh?" Tanner asked, a little knowingly. "How was that?"

Logan blushed a little, out of embarrassment. "It was alright." Logan said nonchalantly.

"Lemonade." Tanner said when they reached the front. "Just alright, Logan?"

"Well, yeah. How else would it be?"

"I don't know, Logan; you tell me."

Logan was confused. What did Tanner mean by that? _You tell me, now what does that mean?_ Logan wondered.

XxX

While in line for the Farris wheel, James was trying to convince Logan that he would be safe while on the Farris wheel; but Logan was afraid of heights, and nothing was working for Logan's nerves. But James wrapped his arms around Logan; and for some reason that Logan didn't know, he felt a lot safer than before. And when it was their turn, Logan had willingly gotten on the gondola and sat as close to James as he possibly could without sitting on his lap.

And while James was trying to calm down Logan, the ride attendant was starting the ride.

The ride had gone around a couple times and stopped while they waited for the first group to get off the ride. And a couple stops later, they were stopped at the top which freaked Logan out more than the rest of the ride did. James wasn't sure how to stop Logan from freaking out.

He looked over at Tanner and Dani, wanting to ask them for some help, but they were kissing each other. And James got an idea from that, even though he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. But whether it was or not, he didn't bother to think about it.

James turned back towards Logan and noticed that Logan had his face buried in his hands. So, James quickly took Logan hands away from his face. When he was successful with that, James turned Logan face to look him in the eyes, and slowly leaned forward. Logan was shocked, when James' lips touched his.

When James pulled away, he noticed that Dani and Tanner were looking at the two of them; which caused them both to blush.

A few seconds later, the four of them were making their way off the ride.

XxX

On the way Logan's house later that night, Dani had asked them what the kiss was all about.

"I was trying to calm him down and when I went to ask you for help, I saw you and Tanner kissing. So, I kissed Logan." James said, barely above a whisper.

Dani had a smile on her face the rest of the ride to Logan's house, and when they got there Dani walked into the house to talk with Joanne, Logan's mother.

James and Logan quickly made their way up to Logan's room, and started playing video games.

After a couple minutes, when Dani left, Joanne made her way towards Logan's room, to ask the two boys about their day. She was wondering if they would mention anything about the kiss, or if they were still embarrassed about it. But either way, she knew that this was the start of a new kind of friendship with the two.

"Logan! James!" Joanne said, knocking on the door. "Can I talk to you two for a couple minutes?"

Logan knew that Dani was going to tell his mother about the kiss, but he didn't think that he would get in trouble. But he reluctantly opened the door to his room, and allowed his mother to walk into the room.

"Did you guys have fun today?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah!" they both exclaimed at the same time. They smiled at each other, but the blush on their faces told Logan's mother that they were both still embarrassed from the kiss.

"Did you guys go on a lot of rides?"

"Yeah!" James said. "We went on the Farris wheel last, though." James seemed a little disappointed about that fact, but he was still able to ride on the Farris wheel; so he was okay with it.

"That's what Dani said." Joanne said. "She also said that Logan was scared to go on the ride."

"He was! But I helped him be not so scared." James smiled.

"Oh, yeah? How'd you do that?" Joanne wasn't trying to embarrass the boys more than they already were, but when she asked the question, she knew that she had gone too far with her questions. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

XxX

When they were getting ready for bed that night, Logan was still embarrassed about the kiss; but James seemed to have forgotten about it. So, Logan didn't ask about why James really kissed him.

And when he went down to say goodnight to his mother, he wanted to know if Dani told her about the kiss. So, he waited for James to go back up to his room before he asked his mother.

"Mommy?" Logan asked. "Did you know about the kiss?"

Joanne nodded her head, which caused Logan to tear up a little. "Logan, honey, why are you crying?"

"B-because I-I know that I wa-wasn't supposed to kiss James. B-but I co-couldn't sto-stop him." It wasn't that Logan didn't want to kiss James; it's just that he's always told at church that kissing guys isn't right.

"Logan, why do you think you aren't supposed to kiss James?"

"Ch-ch-church. M-miss Mathews says that kissing guys isn't right. she says that guys are supposed to kiss girls, not guys; but girls have cooties, so I don't wanna kiss girls." Joanne couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth, when she heard Logan's reasoning to not wanting to kiss girls.

"Logan, you can kiss whoever you want; so long as they want you to kiss them. You don't have to listen to what Miss Mathews tells you about kissing guys and girls.

"But she's an adult, mommy. And you say that I have to listen to adults." Logan said, trying to figure out why his mommy is going against what she always tells him.

"Well, that's true; I did day that. But now I'm telling you that some people don't like how others act. So, they tell them to act a certain way; but I'm telling you to act however you want, so long as it doesn't cause you to end up in jail." Joanne said.

And just like that, Logan was completely okay with what his mother was telling him.

"Mommy, I'm tired." Logan said, through a yawn.

"That's because you've been busy all day, sweetie. Why don't you go ahead and head upstairs. And tomorrow, maybe we can think about going out to get ice cream before we take James home."

Logan and James loved going out for ice cream with Logan's mother, because she always let them get whatever they wanted. It also might have to do with the fact that Brooke, James' mother, didn't ever take them out to get ice cream, because she was always busy with work.

"Okay!" Logan said. "G'night Mommy!" Logan said, giving his mother a hug and then disappearing up the stairs to his room.

When Logan got to his room, James was already snuggled up in his blankets on his bed, almost asleep.

"G'night, Jamie." Logan whispered when he got comfortable in his bed, after he put his jammies on.

"Goodnight, Logie." James whispered back.

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't expect this one to turn out as long as it did, but I'm glad that it was longer than it almost turned out to be; which was less than seven hundred words.**

**And I hope that it's better than I think it turned out to be.**


End file.
